Unexpected Proposal
by Supervisorporn
Summary: Gil wants a special evening for Catherine. Written for the FF Smut Challenge on CSI Forever Online. Grillows


This is my story for the CSIFO Fanfiction Smut Challenge. It's my first english story, my first smut story and my first story for a challenge...

A huge Thank you to Kayla who corrected the mistakes. Thank you very much.

**Unexpected Proposal **

"Gil, I'm home." Catherine said when she walked into her house. She smelled that someone cooked in her kitchen. "Gil, are you cooking something?"

Gil came out of the kitchen. "Yes, I am." He kissed her and took her hand. "Please come with me."

Catherine went with him. She didn't know what he wanted to do. He was a little bit nervous she felt it. They went into the dining room. Catherine looked surprised when she saw the room. There were candles and roses on the table. "Have you done this?" She asked her boyfriend because she couldn't believe that he would do this. No man ever made dinner for her and decorated the table like that.

Before Gil could say something Catherine pulled him into a kiss. "You're amazing." She kissed him again. "I love you."

Gil smiled. "I love you too."Of course he did this all on his own. He would do everything for her. He led her to the chair. "Please, sit. I will be right back."

Catherine sat at the table and waited for him to come back. She was so surprised that he made that for her.

Gil came back and gave her a plate. "This is pasta with vegetable ragout." He said while he poured wine in both of their glasses. _This man is full of surprises._ After he sat down in the other chair they started eating. "Gil, that is so delicious." Gil smiled only. "Why are you doing this?" Catherine asked.

"It's our day off. I wanted to make a special evening for the woman I love." He replied and smiled at the beautiful redhead.

Catherine smiled. "Thank you."

After dinner Gil stood up. "Would you come with me, please?"

"But we need to do the dishes." Catherine said and got up from her chair.

Gil took her hand in his. "We can do that later. So would you please…?"

"Okay." Catherine nodded. _What does he want to show me? _They go into the study. There was a case file on the desk. "A case. Really?"

"Cath, please don't talk now. Okay?" Catherine nodded and Gil took a deep breath. He took the case file in his hands. "This is not any case. This is the file of our first case together. You remember it?" Catherine just nodded and smiled. "I don't need to say more about this case. But what I have to say that you changed my life. You taught me how to live. And I lifted my head from that microscope." He went on his knees. "Cath, you made me to the happiest man on earth. I love you very much. And I love Lindsey. Will you marry me?"

Catherine looked at him and the little diamond ring in his hand. He wanted to marry her. "Yes." She said and started crying when he slipped the ring on her finger. He really wanted her.

He stood up and wiped her tears away. "I love you."

"I love you too. Very much." She kissed him passionately. Her hands went into his hair and pulled him closer to her.

Gil kissed her back and his hands were resting on her hips. He pushed her against the wall. His hands found their way under her t-shirt and removed it. Now he had a view of her violet lace bra.

Catherine moaned softly as he started sucking on her neck and his hands moving along her body. Her hands were on his chest and starting to unbutton Gil's shirt. At the same time Gil unzipped her jeans and let them fall to the floor like his shirt. She stood smiling in front of him in matching underwear and waited for his next steps.

He kissed her again and started messaging her breast which made her moan. "Gil…?" Catherine asked and he looked at her. "Bedroom!"

"Of course." He took his fiancée in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. Catherine kissed his neck until they arrived at the bed and he laid her on the bed. He kissed her again and unclasped her bra. Her hands moved over his chest down to his belt. "You wear too many cloths." Catherine said as she tried to open it.

Gil took her hands. "Not yet." He kissed her again and held her hands over her head.

"That's not fair." Catherine said while he kissed her neck.

He let go of her hands when his mouth was on her right breast. "Gil…" she moaned when he sucked on her nipple. She arched against him to get more of it. Then he gave the left breast the same attention and Catherine started to whimper.

Her hands were in his hair and massaged his head. Gil kissed down her body, took out her panties and kissed her inner thighs. "You're so beautiful. I'm so happy that I can call you my wife someday."

Catherine smiled and wanted to say something but her mouth only opened in shock when she felt his mouth against her center. Her entire body entire body froze. "Gil…I wanted…to…say…something…but…Oh god!" she tried to say between the moans when his tongue was on her clit.

Gil smiled. He knew how to drive her wild. That's why he sucked on her clit which made her moan louder. He loved to please her. He also loved to hear her moan. But what he loved most was to see her face when her orgasm rushes through her beautiful body.

Catherine's hands griped the bed sheets as he continued with the sucking and licking. When he felt that she was close to her release he took her hands in his. The orgasm took over her and she bucked against his mouth while she moaned his name.

Gil crawled up to the woman who laid on the bed and breathed fast. "Wow." She said and smiled at him. Then she took his head and kissed him. She tasted him and herself in his mouth which she found very erotic. Her hands made their way down to his belt. "I want you. Now! And naked." She almost whispered because she hasn't caught her breath. But she wanted him so baldy.

Gil stood up and threw his trousers and boxer on the floor before he kissed Catherine again. His fingers found her clit. "Gil…stopteasing me!...I want you inside me." Her hands went over his chest.

He reached for the nightstand but Catherine stopped him. "Gil, no. We don't need this."

"Cath, I know you told me that you had a little pain today because of the ovulation." Gil said.

Catherine's hands were on his neck. "But we still don't need this if you want a baby too."

Gil didn't know if he heard that right. "You want a baby?"

Catherine nodded. "But only if you want too."

Gil smiled. "I would love to have a baby with you, Cath." He kissed her.

"Could we finish this now? I'm very horny because of my hot future husband." Catherine's sentence made Gil laugh a little. Then he looked her in the eyes and thrusted inside her. She spreaded her legs wider so he could trust deeper inside her. "You feel…so good." Catherine moaned.

"You feel good too, Cath. Very good." Gil sucked on her neck which made her moan more.

Catherine wrapped he legs around his waist. "Oh God…" Her hands were all over his back. "Harder!"

Gil did what she told him and started to thrust faster and harder. "Come for me again. I want to see you again." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. She looked at the eyes of the man she loved and trusted so much that no words could describe it. "So close…" she said and closed her eyes.

"Cath, open your eyes." Gil commanded and Catherine did. Then there was the final deep thrust which brought her to her orgasm. She cried out his name. And only a few seconds later Gil came too.

Gil laid next to his fiancée. They both breathed fast. "That was amazing." Gil said.

"Because you're amazing." Catherine laid her head on his chest and Gil wrapped his arm around her. She held up her hand with the ring. "I love that ring. It looks beautiful and it fits perfect." She looked at him. "I hope it wasn't that expensive."

"It wasn't." Gil lied and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm a woman, Gil. I know that this was expensive." She took her hand down. "You should not spend so much money on me."

Gil took her hand in his. "Cath, you love this ring. You shouldn't care how much it coasted."

"Okay…but only because you already bought it." She looked at the ring again. "People will get jealous of my ring…and my future husband."

Gil smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Catherine whispered and took him into another kiss.


End file.
